therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Kerr
"Friends again?" "I guess so." ~Joshua and Josh, ending Schoolboys with a display of personality. ---- Joshua is a character in the The Schoolboys Series, portrayed by Joshua. He tends to forgive easily, which makes him a role model to various other students, including the rest of Schoolboys Team. Biography At a young age, Kerr was taught under a strict rule of being kind to others, in which Joshua strictly follows. However, in times of great anguish, Joshua has slightly put aside this moralled code to "sort things out" in a semi-abusive manner, however, he never intends to offend anyone involved. At some point, he enrolled at the School and became good friends with Nicholas Spencer and Nathan Jacob, so much that they would back him up in the rare confrontation. He was also the only true friend of High King Roman. 'Victim' "Could you... bring him here?" ~Joshua, wanting Nicholas and Nathan to bring Josh to him for a talk. ---- 's attack]] One Friday, a new student came to the school, who was called Josh Kingston, Junior. Junior took an instant disliking to Joshua, and found an excuse to punch him in the nose. However, Junior quickly realized he had done wrong, and ran from the classroom, closely followed by Nick and Nathan. Joshua retreated to his favorite place to think, the place later briefly named The Schoolboys Spot. Nick and Nathan found him there, and reported that they 'got' Junior. Joshua had already forgiven Junior, and requested the others bring him to the spot. Nick and Nathan left, but only Nick returned with Junior, and Joshua did not ask why. Nick threw Junior down the hill, but Joshua came to his aide, and eventually they forgave each other through a handshake. They then started awkward conversation, ending up on a topic about cars, before Joshua realized he had to go. He left them. A bit later, he would find out that the secret spot had been discovered by the pranksters Conor Triton and Libor Daman, so they had to relocate to the other side of the gym. 'Lost Identity' "So many memories..." ~Joshua, regaining his memories at the Schoolboys Spot. ---- .]] The next week, Joshua was resting by The Schoolboys Spot, sad to let it go, as it was not a secret anymore. As he turned to leave, he was hit on the side of the head by a mysterious figure with a jumper on his head, who had jumped out of the bushes to hurt him. He was knocked out until morning tea time, and when his friends noticed he had been gone, they started to look for him. They found him, without any memory of his past, thinking they were strangers and might hurt him. Junior, who had been given the new nickname 'General', suggested they should take him to High King Roman, who was a self-proclaimed hypnotist. High King Roman agreed to help them, and began his hypnosis, but when he clapped in happiness when the first part worked, it broke Joshua's concentration, and caused him to act crazy. They dealt with Joshua for a whole block until lunchtime, when Nathan Jacob suggested that they take him to a spot where he has a lot of memories, and they get them back. They show Joshua the Schoolboys Spot, let him take it all in, and suddenly Joshua is back to normal, with help from a slap from Nathan. He told them of the person with the Jumper Head, and after finding some sushi, they questioned who would hurt Joshua (besides General). They here a reply, "I would." They all turn around to see Jumper Head sprint off, and they all give chase, with General stealing the final line, "Just like old times, eh?" Personality and Traits Joshua is a tolerant kid who forgives Josh for punching him quickly, and would never choose violence over anything else. He also makes friends easily and hates being hated by others or made jealous of. When he is knocked out by Jumper Head, he goes a bit crazy and has hallucinations, like thinking that the rest of the Schoolboys will hurt or torture him. This may have some link to his past, which nobody really cares about, and it is revealed that for some reason he likes teeth. Joshua is the least physically fit, and least physical Schoolboy. However, he finds that if he needs to get into some sort of fight, that words are more effective than violence, which Joshua is not too fond of. Joshua is also empathic of other students, like an instance in [[Schoolboys (Film)|''Schoolboys (Film)]], when he feels sorry for Josh Kingston, Junior's thumb being sprained badly by Nathan Jacob. Because of this understanding, Joshua is reasonably popular, especially with the other Schoolboys. (Besides Josh) Behind the Scenes *Joshua's last name was taken from DC Comics' Joker. One of the Joker's aliases was ''Joe Kerr, a play on words. Scrayer chose the last name to become Joshua's. This was possibly influenced by Nicholas' liking of the character. There were many DC Comics influences in Schoolboys. *The reason Joshua left so early in the plot of Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters was because he intended to be the cameraman, and couldn't act and film at the same time, as their was no stand for the camera. *Because of Daniel's insistence on being the cameraman, Joshua had a lot more screen-time in Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind. Also because Joshua found it right to include him more in a Schoolboys film, because of his previous lack of screen-time in the other films. *Joshua's character was intended to slightly flaw his honest beliefs in the planned second season, when he would find it necessary to in order to "Save the School". This would become a very important plot point. However, at the very start of the series, in the scene where Joshua is hit by Josh, he acts a little out of character compared to the rest of the series, replying, "So do you." to Josh's accusation of Joshua annoying him, so he may not be as perfect as previously thought. Appearances *''Schoolboys (Film)'' *''Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters (Cameo)'' *''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind'' *Schoolboys Season Two (Non-canon) Category:Schoolboys Category:Schoolboys Characters